whisperclanwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Birdstar
''Insert Quote Here. '' '-Violetstar (to )' Description Birdstar is a gray and ginger tom with dark green eyes. History Bond Bond focuses on Violetstar and Birdstar's relationship. Birdstar is an NPC. Birdkit is seen throughout his kithood, ready to play with Violetkit and showing an interest in what she is up to. Birdpaw talks often to Violetpaw after they become apprentices. His mentor and grandfather, Goosestripe doesn't seem to often give him work to do. Birdpaw expresses that if he becomes leader, he will make Violetpaw his deputy and the two laugh over this. After Birdpaw becomes Birdflight, he shows even more interest in Violetpaw. After Violetpaw's sister dies, he is there to comfort her. He expresses anger over her punishment and worries that she will not be made a warrior on time. He asks if Violetpaw wants to hear about the Gathering she missed and respects her wishes when she declines. Once Violetpaw becomes a warrior under the name Violetheart, Birdflight asks her to be his mate and she accepts. He is noticed to be growing closer to his other grandfather, Flamestar. Adderfur is found dead and his death is attributed to a rogue attack because they have been spotted in the area. Birdflight takes this opportunity to rile up the Clan with speeches. Despite not having an apprentice, Birdflight is made deputy because of overwhelming support. Flamestar gets Greencough and loses his eighth life, shortly afterwards losing his ninth to what the Clan presumes is a rogue. Birdflight becomes Birdstar after visiting the Moonpool. He immediately chooses Violetheart as his deputy. This causes a few Clanmates to begin to doubt him because of her inexperience (she never had an apprentice) and being born from a rogue. Birdstar defends her and stands by his decision. Violetheart later discovers she is having his kits, which makes their Clanmates say she must step down as deputy, as is expected. Birdstar tells her to step down temporarily, until the kits are born. This decision makes most of the Clan upset. Flare-eyes becomes the temporary deputy in her place. Birdstar is happy to meet Berrykit (Berrypaw) and Gingerkit (Gingerpaw) as soon as they are born. However, as soon as they become apprentices and Violetheart retakes her deputy position, Birdstar finds it hard to keep his secrets inside. His conversations with Violetheart lead to his admittance of murdering Flamestar and Adderfur. Violetheart is shocked and they argue. When Birdflight admits that he wouldn't change his actions, Violetheart tells him to leave the Clan behind. Birdstar attacks her and they battle. For a while, he seems to be winning, but his own taunting gets him nearly killed as their Clanmates fight him to the brink of death and chase him out of the territory. Birdstar is not seen again. It is mentioned that Birdstar will not bother WhisperClan again, but it is unknown the reason why. Trivia * Birdstar's warrior name was debated on. It may have ended up being "Birdwing" or "Birdsong" (too "girly") or "Birdtalon" (sounded weird and too obviously evil). * Birdstar likely accepted Violetstar's rogue-bloodedness because his father was born to a kittypet and FernClan warrior. He also knows his sister became a kittypet. Likely, the shame kept him from ever teasing Violetkit or Lilykit. Gallery Birdkit.png|Birdkit (Bond) Quotes